A Right Mistake
by mj0621
Summary: Mac and Stella unconsciously made a mistake... and the gang helps them realize its not a mistake after all... SMacked, M&Ms, FlackOC… No spoilers No Peyton either. Nuff said.
1. Prologue

**A Right Mistake**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything CSI-ish…I'm a simple fan who's addicted to investigators and their brilliant minds…

**Rating:** Teen…13, contains some languages…just some… I'm not good at that kinda things…

**Pairing: **SMacked, M&Ms, FlackOC…maybe HawkesOC too…

**Author's Notes:** Ok, I know I have to update my other fics but this idea's been playing on my minds these sad rumor days… I wasn't suppose to post this but a friend-hey tvfreak92! Made me think… I wasn't so sure if I should do POVs but I got a couple of emails that called me a POV princess…thank you (but I'm not THAT good)…I just went with my gut…Hope ya like it! SMacked rules!

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_**Stella's POV:**_

The morning sunshine creeps under the blinds and wakes me up. I feel like hell. I don't quite remember what happened last night. I don't know where I am and who I'm with. I feel the bed moving, and heard a grunt from the other person beside me. Shit! If I slept with some random guy from the celebration last night…what would the gang say? What would Mac think! I open my eyes, instantly feeling a damn painful headache. Hangover, that explains a lot. I looked around to see if I could make out whose room is this place. Nada. I'm guessing tourist. I slowly look beside me and saw…a pillow on the guy's head. I felt a chill from the AC. Again…shit! I see myself naked under this guy's covers…No! Not now! Not here! Damn myself for agreeing to Danny's and Lindsay's party…The only thing that was suppose to happen was to testify in court in Vegas with the gang. No parties, no alcohol. I should torture myself now. I sit up, leaning against the headboard and pulled myself together. The best thing I should do is walk away from here. I was about to get up when suddenly, the man beside me sat up. I froze in my sitting position and when I turned to see who it was…

"MAC!" I let out a gasp and pulled the covers closer to me.

He was obviously still sleepy and was dealing with the headache… Then his eyes widened. Ok, realization hit him. "Oh no…" I watched him ran his fingers on his hair and saw something… I gulped and looked at my hand…"Uh…Mac…"

He gruffly answered "Yeah?" obviously; he wasn't comfortable with the situation. I reluctantly showed my hand at him… his eyes stared at it and looked at his own hand… "Rings? So that means…"

I sighed. "We're married…" He nodded and swallowed…hard. Silence enveloped the room for quite a while…then I heard his light chuckle…was he amused? Cause I certainly am horrified! Not to mention nervous… Does that mean he's ready to move on? Relief flowed in my system. No problem with that department then… department…oh boy, I can't imagine what will the gang say? I looked at him and inquired "So what now?"

He tilts his head then looks back at me… "Let's talk about this after breakfast shall we?" Something about his look made my stomach do flips… I nodded and started standing up.

I felt a stare as the thin cloth begun to slip off my back…bare back… I turned back at him and I saw him swallow hard. I grinned "You saw more than that last night you know?"

He gave me one of his most handsome embarrassed smiles and asks me "Do…you remember anything that happened?" then he became more confident, his smile growing "Was I good?"

I was already by the bathroom door facing the mirror when I answered "I don't remember." But I swear the smile plastered on my face which reflected on the mirror gave him my true answer. At that moment I know he was really smiling.

TBC…

* * *

Please Review, let me know what you think…I need those to continue…or not…

mj0621(wgf)


	2. Chapter One: Breakfast in Vegas

**A Right Mistake**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer and stuff **see first chappy…

**Author's Notes: **First of all, sorry for the wait… I lost mj0621 in my brain coz of the news about the ME and Mac…so the rumor was true then…/sigh/ I was SO hurt…losing another ship is devastating…Second… I wanna thank couz Nova Bucker (see her profile)… she's a writer of ff too and she gave me a lot of ideas, (From prologue I already have a plot until the epilogue in all twenty chappies) and she literally crawled for an update (coz I was so sad these days about THE news…) and to think she's not watching CSI: NY that much…I turned her into a SMacked fan…:) I'm still not in the groove but I have to do this for ya guys!... in the end of this chappy, I'll post the all the names of the coming chapters… THANK YOU to all that reviewed…without it, I don't think I'll manage this sadness of mine… Whatever happens, SMacked and M&Ms RULE! (btw, all mistakes are mine, sorry.) and last note, flashbacks are on third person's view.

**Chapter One: Breakfast in Vegas**

_**Stella's POV:**_

Warm water drenches my body as I try to reminisce last night's happenings. I must be really drunk last night 'coz it' all blurry. I can't help but to sigh and close my eyes as I leaned **against** the cool tiled wall.

/Mac grabbed her wrist as soon as they reached his room. By the looks of his eyes, he has waited long enough to ravish his new wife. He carefully pushed her against the door, closing it in the process, snaking his arms around her as hers around his neck as he slowly kisses her soft lips. She hears him moan gruffly "I've been waiting for this way too long…" She pulls back millimeters away from his lips and whispers "Good. I thought I was the only one." He stares at her and she saw his eyes, which were full of emotions. He grins "Should I stop?" She roughly pulls him closer "Don't you dare…" Their lips met once again and this time, with passion and lust combined. He freed his right arm and was now busy unbuttoning her blouse…/

I slowly open my eyes and shudder… Is that what I think that was? I can't help but to smile and wonder…, will I ever feel his lips against mine? Minus the alcohol and us being in the right state of mind of course… I really wish I could remember the things that I'm missing… Too many things happened and some-… no, all of them are important…BIG TIME!

My senses tell me the meal's waiting on the table already…yum, I now realize how hungry I am. I grabbed the dangling robe and hurriedly fixed myself. Slowly pacing towards the mouth watering smell, I suddenly stopped. Mac Taylor in his shorts and white tee. I think a different hunger rises through my body. I shook the thought away as I saw him tilting his head towards me. I feel my cheeks blush and I just gave him a slight embarrassed smile. He raises his brows and shrugs. I went towards him… close enough to see his well built chest… shoot… I should stop these thoughts… He'll notice I'm staring and I might as well drool in front of him. I feel my heartbeat go stronger and faster. I took a deep breathe, erased my thoughts (well, I try to…) and spoke "If you like, I could do the remaining tasks while you freshen yourself up."

'_I swear you really could kill me with your smiles.'_ You nodded and ever so softly you said "Thanks. Butter's by the counter, Syrup's on the table and coffee's about to be done." I was thinking something along the lines of using the syrup in other things but I quickly pushed the thought away… "Okay." After that, I heard the bathroom door close.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten or twenty minutes (I really didn't notice the time) passed and I've just finished preparing our breakfast. I hear him enter and I turned around to see the WAck –Working (I prefer Workaholic) Mac. He looks so different from what I saw earlier but still, I like the scene I'm seeing. I tried to memorize what you're wearing- black pants with (my favorite) blue shirt. He sniffs around and grins slightly. "I remember you saying you can't cook…" I roll my eyes "I have my specialties you know?" He steps nearer (and I unconsciously hold my breath) to see what I'm doing by the sink. "You're washing!" He firmly **grabbed my wrists** and dragged me away from my work station… /Mac grabbed her wrist as soon as they reached his room./ There goes a flashback playing in my mind… I _really_ have to stop thinking what I remembered in times like this. I tries to concentrate on your words but I barely caught some of them…

"…then you could wash. I am not gonna let you work when you're starving…" He guided me towards the table and let me sit on the chair before you did. His hands are so…- urgh..no! Not again!

We were silent as we ate which was really unnerving for me. I'm really not sure whether it was because we were starving, we both want to savor our meal (yeah, right) or he was thinking how's he gonna start the discussion after this…same as I am. He made me think again. What now? Is this thing gonna be over? What will we do? What should we both know that each of us remembers?

I uncomfortably chew on the last piece of my toast then sat quietly on my seat, waiting for you to finish yours. I was about to 'fantasize' the flashback again but I felt your very _heavy_ stare. _'Will you stop doing that! It's driving me crazier!' _I had no choice but to start the _'talk'_.

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

He replies "What do you want _us_ to do?" '_Damn you and your retorts'_. I stuttered back "I… It depends on you…" Truthfully, I have no idea what I want… things are so unclear. I added "Are you ok with this?" Is he really over Claire? A pang of pain can be felt in my chest right now. Ok, I admit, I'm scared he would not be over her. He brings me back to our discussion "Actually… " I swear my heart stopped beating in that moment. I saw him giving me a sweet smile "Yeah… it isn't uncomfortable…I'm good…_Don't worry_… (Ok, I think I was imagining that… I think.) Are _you_ ok with this?"

Different questions came running through my mind but I decided not to push it. But I really wonder, What does he remember that I didn't? Why is he so calm about this? I have to deal with that later and start in the beginning.

"I'm fine with it. Being married can't be that bad right?" I lamely try to lighten things a bit. Great. Fine, I'm just covering the nervousness in my system. "Uh, do you know where _this_ happened?"

He nodded at the same time fished a folded paper from his pocket. "I saw this on the dresser beside the bed. Wanna go check the place out? To…uh… ask questions?"

I reached for the paper and read- 'Blessed Sacrament Chapel' Good. I'll kill myself if it was some Elvis chapel. Dated last night and signed by the both of us (barely a scribble, take note) and the priest- Fr. John Matthew Chase. I nodded "Yeah, that would clear some things up. Maybe there's been a mistake or something…, I mean, who would marry me?"

He stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Obviously I did. Don't think that way will you? If it makes you feel better, I think you have beautiful eyes."

I look at our hands, his gently holding mine… I tried to cover the embarrassment with a straight face. No doubt I'm blushing… still, he decides to make me more red "Besides, if guys in the lab knew I married you, they'll gonna be jealous." He slowly lets go of my hands and avoided my eyes (by cleaning the table up). "You go get ready, I'll take care of this. Your other bag is beside the couch." I smile at him "Thanks." I was by the doorway when I remembered "Oh, by the way?" He looks at me, waiting for what I have to say "You really know how to cheer a girl up." He just smiles and shrugs as he returns his attention to the sink. "Gimme twenty minutes, and we're gone." With that, he looked again at me with this…very different look in his eyes. I left him alone and again, I think… Did he really remember something _nice_ last night?

TBC…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I'm sad of the possibility of TPTB sinking my main ship again so reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. More flashbacks later… Here's the title of the chappies in this story (they may change but still along those lines): **Prologue, Chapter One**: Breakfast in Vegas, **Chapter Two: **What Happened Last Night, **Chapter Three**: Coming Home, **Chapter Four:** A Night Together, **Chapter Five:** The Next Shift, **Chapter Six:** The Bet, **Chapter Seven:** The Secret Is Out, **Chapter Eight:** Conspiracies**, Chapter Nine: **Sabotage…Not…, **Chapter Ten:** The Fight, **Chapter Eleven: **Unresolved Tension, **Chapter Twelve: **Officially Missing You, **Chapter Thirteen:** Operation Hook 'Em Up**, Chapter Fourteen:** Lost Hope, **Chapter Fifteen:** The Cover Up (Undercover), **Chapter Sixteen:** Saving Me, **Chapter Seventeen:** A Dark Day, **Chapter Eighteen:** Making Things Right (Conscience), **Epilogue (aka Reality Bites).** The fic turns into a romance/action/adventure/humor/drama in the later chappies. Is it just me or a lot of SMacked fans are writing a lot of angst this days? I feel like doing that too…maybe I'll write one later and post tomorrow then update my Thoughts: chap eight. Let's just hope I'll not be lazy and be 'bummed' about that _news _even more. Oh, the next chaps will have M&Ms, of course how could I forget my second ship… mj0621


	3. Chapter Two: What Happened Last Night

**A Right Mistake**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer and stuff **see first chappy…

**Author's Notes: **Again, sorry for the wait. First, I was too busy 'preparing' for my exam. Second, I really don't know what to update in all of my WiP fics so I'm basing my updates on the fics' faves and alerts. Have to babble for a sec, I'm not that excited in the CSI's premieres… maybe I'm afraid to see my ships sink again… I'm more excited to read the third book of CSI:NY (Bloody Murder) :P Ok, Thanks to my aunt for the delicious Ice Cream cake! Heaven! Lol… I'm not hinting anything! Really! And note on the fic… I am not good at the guys' POVs so just bear with me…

**Chapter Two: What Happened Last Night**

_**Mac's POV**_

The noises of the rush hour can already be heard in my room as I finished cleaning up. I admit, I'm quite mot myself today and I don't know why. Maybe it's because it's not everyday you 'accidentally' marry your best friend. Is it really real? Am I, Mac Taylor really married to Stella Bonasera? My partner? My best friend! Things are becoming more interesting every hour as we (well, I) notice we have our own flashbacks of what happened last night. I am positive she had one. I just feel it. Something by the way she speaks and acts, not to mention the blushes… I smile as I walk towards the window to open the blinds. The morning sunshine illuminates the whole room as I took a peek outside. Thoughts enter my mind: Is it going to make our friendship complicated? No. I'll do my best to keep my relationship with her safe. Her hand on my shoulder brings me back on earth. I look at her and… my God, she is so gorgeous. That off shoulders she's wearing looks perfect on her. Well, anything she wears looks perfect… if you ask me… Whoa, where did that come from? I pushed these things away and spoke "Ready to go?"

She slowly slides down her hand off my shoulder and nods "Yeah, shall we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We drove along the busy streets of Vegas using the rental car I have. Both of us…well, I, want to break the ice but… I guess we're too busy with our own thoughts… specially with what happened last night. Suddenly, I became curious if she's wearing the ring… _paranoia_? Nah. I'm inwardly debating whether to look at her finger in search of the ring… I don't know why but my system relaxed as I saw the golden ring. (Obviously, my curiosity side won in my debate.) Do I want her to wear it? What does this mean? I turned my attention on the road when she finally spoke. I guess she couldn't take the silence no more… I smile a bit… _Typical her_…

"So… You remember what happened to the gang?"

Safe subject, nice call.

I shrug "No. but I do remember Danny and Lindsay retorting at each other about something… and Flack on the phone with his special lab tech as Hawkes listened in while drinking."

She enlightened me with her small laugh "I swear those two are gonna end up with each other."

I grin "Who? Flack and Hawkes?"

She rolled her eyes and giggled "Har har. I mean Danny and Lindsay, not to mention Flack and the noob tech are going stronger."

"Yeah. You're right. There must be something in the air huh?" She looked at me… delicate thing… shit… I forgot… I can't tell what she's thinking (I'm getting nervous here.) and I'm really glad when she smiled.

"Something's in the air alright." Whatever that something is…

Now, it's my turn to ask "You remember what happened (I'm NOT going to ask her about the flashbacks… No way.) during the 'celebration'?"

She thought for a while then answered "All I remember that time is Flack and Hawkes were the first to go… there's the chapel!"

I nod and turned to park in a vacant spot beside the chapel.

As we got off the car, we both observed the place. So this is Vegas in the morning… high temperature, blinding sunlight, no neon lights on and busy people rushing towards their 'morning' work. I turned to Stella who was now beside me. I looked at her for a while (with no particular reason).

"What? Something wrong?"

Busted.

She grins at my silent answer (am I blushing? Damn it.) and shakes her head. I watch her as she looped her arms with mine. "Let's go. It's too hot here…" I suddenly wanted to pull her closer… well… I didn't of course.

We entered the chapel and we saw a boy who was staring at us with his jaw dropped. Seriously, that look made me uncomfortable. Sensing this, Stella untangled herself from me and paced towards the young man. I however just followed her slowly. The boy who stopped his cleaning duty smiled at us… I wasn't sure if I smiled back.

"Uh… Hi, we were just wondering…" Stella started.

The boy's smile grew. "If you could see Father John." The boy continued with a grin (too big for my liking) "yeah, I could get him for you… Don't be surprised I know you two. You guys were quite unforgettable. No disrespect ma'am, sir, but in all the weddings I saw, yours is surely one of the most memorable. I can't describe it though." He pauses "And oh! The friends you are with? It's quite obvious they were _really_ happy for you guys."

Stella was blushing furiously… and a word alerted me (well, I think it was us). "Friends?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, Four of 'em. Three guys and a gal."

Danny, Flack, Hawkes and Lindsay. They know! They were in the ceremony! Are they behind all of this? They're in hot water once I learn that they are. Stella, sensing the violent thoughts in my head spoke.

"Could you get Father John?"

We all heard a voice from our left "Christian, would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Of course father. The young boy, named Christian, bowed and left. All of us watched him until he was out of sight.

"He is right you know. Last night was really one of the most unforgettable ones in the chapel."

We just stared at him, he raised his brows then laughed lightly. "It seems you don't remember anything yet about last night. Well, I dunno what happened about before and after the wedding but I'll tell you about what I know… I was really having second thoughts about a couple of drunk tying the knot, but you both strongly insisted. So did your funny friends…Seems like you've all been waiting to be wed. But the real reason why I decided to perform the ceremony is because you (he pointed at me), sir, said something."

I spoke (my voice's a bit lower than usual) "What did I say-?"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember it. But I do know that you or you (indicating us both) will. Maybe not now but when it really counts. Hangovers are a bit powerful to a human's head you know?"

We sighed… the chapel was silent until Father John spoke again "The wedding is legit. A lot of 'unplanned' weddings end up in divorce… I don't believe in that…but it's your call."

I know that Stell and I both don't believe in divorce either…

"Did I answer all of your untold questions?"

Stella anwered "I think so…"

"I understand. Things are happening too fast now eh? Well, if you have any questions, you could get the chapel's number from Christian… Christian?"

The boy appeared behind him and again, looked at us happily.

"Could you give this two our phone number? I think these tourists wont be staying long in Vegas."

Christian nodded. "Yes father. Give me a sec." he ran towards the door by the side of the room and returned with a card which he gave to father.

"Here you go. If you have any questions, just call."

I reached out for the card and kept in my wallet. "Thank you father." Me and Stella shook his hand and nodded towards Christian who gleefully waved at us.

We walked towards the door and we heard a small whisper from father when we were almost out.

"Maybe it isn't an accident to wed those two." Then Christian's voice was also heard "It's for all of us to know father. I hope they realize what's really going on. Those two are not-your-ordinary couple."

I was closing the door when I heard the reply "They are. Now, they have to figure out why they are."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella and I were in the car, silent… thinking… no idea what to do next… then, she turned to me with a smile and said "So...I guess it's true then."

I looked at her "Yeah it is…so… what will we do now?"

She shrugged "Give it a try? How 'bout decide after one month? We won't loose anything anyway right? If it won't work then… like father said about the others… divorce?" It's like she's been thinking about this the whole time… I dunno… but maybe time would help us decide what to do…

"Okay." She knows I won't be that talkative about these things. Then she decided to joke. "So, I'm Mrs. Stella Bonasera-Taylor now eh?" I somehow liked how it sounded. I gave her I smile That was enough for us to relax… a bit…and for now…

"Hey, Mac, since we have nothing to do and tomorrow afternoon's our flight back to New York… why don't we return to our rooms, pack up then maybe go sight seeing?"

I nod. There's nothing I'd rather do than to enjoy myself with her. "Sure. If you want to, we could eat dinner in a resto… my treat."

"That sounds good."

I don't know where this is headed but she's right. We might as well give it a shot. Not that I don't like being married again. Things are rather unclear for us…(ok, for me) I'm glad we are handling it well. I can't wait till we finish packing up. Enjoying our last day in Vegas… together… but something's haunting me… What DID I say that made the priest perform the ceremony… Is it that deep and important? Why is that young boy acting excited whenever he looks at us? What did he see? Is the gang really the ones who planned all of this? All of these are still unanswered and maybe we won't know the answers until we're back in New York.

TBC…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N2: Squee! Hope it's not that OC… Really kinda hard for me to write this chap… Please Review! I'll update sooner! (Now that I can touch the computer now) Wanna thank Nova Bucker for the endless writer's talk and tv freak 92 for support… she's the one who sees the new chappy via YM before I even get to upload the chap. Lucky her eh? Remember…reviews! mj0621


	4. Chapter Three: Coming Home

**A Right Mistake**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer and stuff** are in the first chap.

**Author's Notes:** It's been a long time since I updated so I thought I'd update before I study for an exam. I'm not that much in the mood to write so bear with me on this chap. M&Ms on this one... and before I start... I have extra chapters for each chap I wrote on this fic. Example: the prologue is Stella's POV right? In the extra chap, it shows some POV of Mac's. Shall I post these chaps at the end of the fic or what? I need your voice people!. :) Please review! They really cheer me up. Thanks for tv freak 92 for her encouragement and a big thankies to all the peeps who PM me.

**Chapter Three: Coming Home**

_**Lindsay's POV:**_

A beeping sound wakes me from my very unusual dream... smells like coffee. Yum. I open my eyes to realize that I'm not in my room...Oh no! Where the heck am I?? I slowly sit up and automatically look down on my body...ok...where is my blouse? Suddenly memories from last night flow in my mind.

//Lindsay with Danny, Flack and Hawkes stumble in Danny's room laughing. Hawkes pulled them up but didn't succeed and ended up pilling on Flack's unconscious body. "Gerroff... I think Flack's not breathing!" Danny pushed Hawkes off and pulled Lindsay up to a stand (slightly leaning on him). Hawkes slapped Flack to a wake. "Hey... what was that for?" Danny and Hawkes carried Flack to Danny's couch as Lindsay strolled towards the kitchen. "You guys are weak! You couldn't even stand straight." she said as she poured water in a glass. Danny appeared behind her and replied "If you're so brave, why don't ya play strip poker?" Lindsay gave the glass to him "Don't you think that's inappropriate? Three guys and a gal?" Danny drank his water in one gulp and mumbled to her "Why? You wanna play with only me in the room? Besides, we're all wasted. As if we're gonna remember this in the morning. I'm sure the guys won't mind." Lindsay filled another glass for herself. "I'm not so sure about this... and will ya stop flirting? You're so drunk you don't even know what you're saying." Lindsay retorted then drank. Danny whispered as Hawkes entered the kitchen "What made you think I don't know what I'm saying?" but it wasn't loud enough for her to hear either. "Guys, game two glasses of water... Flack's muttering words I can hardly understand..." Danny snatched the pitcher from Lindsay and gave it to Hawkes. "Here ya go. So Montana, Strip poker?" Hawkes called in from the other room "I'm in!...And Flack says his in too." Lindsay sighed "I hope you're all unconscious when I wake up tomorrow."//

Why in the world did I agree to that stupid idea? And where are the guys? What am I doing on Danny's bed? I saw my blouse hanging on the bed post and as I crawled on the bed reaching for it, another flashback played in my mind...

//"Hawkes, I can't believe you're losing to Flack! And to think he's only half awake!" Danny laughed. Hawkes scowled as he removed his shirt "Damn you Flack, how do you do it?" All of them turned to him as he barely shrugged and dropped on the floor. "Well, there goes our champ." Hawkes looked over Flack and said "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to take some Zs. Tomorrow's our flight and I don't want Mac seeing me with a hang over." He stood up and slowly went over the couch and lay down. Lindsay giggled and was about to stand up and leave but Danny pulled her back to her chair "One more game Montana. If I lose I take of my shirt and pants... If you lose, you take of your blouse." Lindsay mischievously grinned. "You're on."//

Well... at least I know I lost the game... that was a stupid deal anyway... I wince as I remember another one...

//Danny looked at Lindsay who was sleeping on her chair, head buried in her arms. "Aw, heck, I can't leave her here and let the guys see her... It's enough for me she lost the deal..." he whispered as he started carrying her carefully inside his bedroom. He kissed her cheek and closed the bedroom door quietly. "Good night Montana."//

I admit, that was kinda sweet... but I can't believe he kissed me... I touched my cheek were he kissed and I can't help but smile. That Messer... he's a jerk sometimes but he's sweet...I slowly opened the door as I finished buttoning my blouse. I see Flack's still sleeping on the floor and Hawkes is snoring lightly on the couch. I see Danny in the kitchen getting a mug of coffee. I silently walked towards the kitchen, avoiding any sound that may wake the sleeping guys up. I walked towards the coffee maker and grabbed a mug beside him that made him jump a little.

"Montana, don't do that! I almost died!"

I roll my eyes and smiled "Scaredy cat. I want some coffee if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Help yourself. After all, you did lose last night... you need a break." he paced towards the toaster and grabbed a couple of toast. "Here." He offered me one of them. I gladly took it from him. What? I'm hungry. "Thanks."

"It's early in the morning and you guys are already arguing..."

That was Flack who slowly stood up and leaned on the wall. "Damn, was I that wasted?"

We both nod our heads. "Yep. Wait 'till Trisha hears about what you've been doing!"

"Oh please no..." he moaned. Danny's right. I wonder what his girlfriend would do if she found out about this. She'll freak out.

Hawkes entered the room obviously happy for some unknown reason "Coffee? Yes! Excuse me guys, I need my daily caffeine."

Danny and I took a sit by the table and he said "Aren't we cheerful today?"

Hawkes took a sip from his mug and turned around with a smile "Because I don't have any headache..."

Flack sat on the chair beside me "Lucky you."

"And oh, Flack, you're lab tech called, you missed it. Just now."

Flack's eyes widen and he suddenly stood up and went to get his cell in the other room. "He's dead." Danny chuckled.

"Any plans for our last day in Vegas guys?" Hawkes asked. I really don't know what to do... maybe go to the mall after I fix my things in my apartment.

Danny shrugged and they both looked at me. "Maybe go to the mall after I finish up packing. I need souvenirs."

They both smile and nodded. "That's a great idea Montana! Can we come?" They both gave me this weird puppy eyes that made me laugh. "Fine."

"Sweet. Lemme call Mac and Stella. They might wanna come with us." That reminded me of my very weird dream... "Lindsay?" Hawkes woke me up in my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"What time? Where do we meet up?"

I thought for a second then answered "Gimme a couple of hours."

"Great. We meet here, I'm sure Danny won't mind."

Danny gave him a look "Well as if I have a choice do I?"

Flack entered the room grinning.

"What's up?"

"She said she can't wait till I get back. She has plans... Anyway, Lindsay, she said don't forget her souvenirs." Flack said quickly.

Hawkes asked "You coming with us? Mall? Maybe sightsee around Vegas in our LAST day?"

"Sure, after we pack I assume?"

Danny answered "Yeah. A couple of hours. We'll meet here. And never assume. You're making an ass of U and ME."

"Wise guy."

After ten minutes (I think), we left Danny's apartment as we headed towards our own. Boy, this is gonna be a long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm five minutes late in our agreement. I bet they're gonna say something about me being late again. I knocked on the door but nobody answered. Did they leave me? I found out that the door knob wasn't locked. They must be still inside. I came in and saw them standing together. Hawkes was on the phone and Flack and Danny were eavesdropping. Danny motioned me to come; I however stayed in my place.

"We're calling both Mac and Stella and they won't answer. Hawkes is calling Mac again. This time on his cell." Flack explained.

"Finally! Mac! Do you know how hard is it to reach you?" Hawkes said exasperatedly.

I walked closer to stand near them and I can hear a little what Mac was saying.

"Good morning to you too Hawkes. You need something?"

Hawkes answered "Nah. We were just wondering if you'd like to join me, Don, Danny and Linds. We're planning to go to the mall or maybe even sight see around Vegas... don't say no Mac, come on! It's our last day here! Unless, you're planning to take us all back here in a few months again."

I could imagine Mac's face right now... and as I looked at Danny and Flack, they were imagining too.

"I'm sorry, I can't go. I'm... already outside. And if you want to return here, go ahead and ask the chief. But I highly doubt he'll agree with your little field trip plans. Unless you wanna transfer to Vegas' Crime Lab."

"Thanks for the offer Mac but I'm quite happy in New York."

"You sure? They rank second in the country."

Hawkes frowned "Are you trying to get rid of me?" he said in a mock hurt. Danny and Flack laughed.

"Hey, you started it. Is there anything else?"

Flack grabbed the cell phone from Hawkes "Hey Mac, you know where Stella is? Her cell's off."

A long silence on Mac's side then he spoke "She's with me. She said her batteries are low." That made me think about my dream... or was it?

"Aw, and you guys didn't ask us if we would like to join you guys. I thought this was a team trip."

Then we heard Stella's voice over the phone. "We're sorry guys. And as I remembered clearly, you were all drunk last night so we figured you have headaches by now."

Danny laughed again "Aw, thanks for the concern mom!"

I could see Stella shake her head right about now.

Hawkes grabbed the phone back. "Okay then. See you tomorrow."

"See you at the airport! Bye."

They hung up. I'm having memory lapse at the moment and I'm starting to think my dream wasn't one. I felt Danny's pat on my right shoulder "Let's go Montana and no, we didn't forget you're late."

Somehow I knew he was going to say that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I double checked my things before we checked our baggage in. I must not forget anything, especially Trisha's souvenirs. She's gonna love them! I looked over at Flack who was on the phone and Danny who was AGAIN eavesdropping. Hawkes was talking to the guard asking something. I walked over towards Flack and Danny and asked "Who is it now?"

"Shh... Mac again. He's with Stella and they're late."

Hawkes stood beside me and said "Plane's departing ten minutes, they better get here soon."

I turned around to see Stella and Mac walking together with bags in hand... something's different about them... I can't tell exactly what...

I shook Flack and pointed at Mac and Stella walking towards us. "They're here."

"Is it me or something's off?"

I looked at them who was looking at Mac and Stella. So, it wasn't only me who noticed...

"New clothes?"

Urgh...never mind... men...

"Sorry we're late. Traffic was awful." Stella said while catching up with her breath. I studied her for a moment...

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged "Nothing..."

Mac came back (he went over and check their bags) and said "Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe this... the torture... Why did Mac and Stella get the two seats near the window and I'm stuck here in between Flack and Danny who are endlessly talking about...women... Lucky Hawkes got the seat next to a dear nice old woman... he gets to sleep peacefully over there... I try to beg him to exchange seats but he won't. He said "When Alice wakes up; she'll be surprised I turned into a girl."

"Can't you wake her up or tell her later or something?"

"Nope. No can do Linds. Sorry."

Damn it. Why do I get the worst luck? Looked over towards Mac who was watching a movie and Stella who was sleeping, head on Mac's shoulder. Lucky them... I'll just count to a thousand or something... ah! Good ol' music! I turned it on and put on the headphones...but it doesn't work... Am I sort of in a Twilight Zone or something? So in my frustration I slapped Danny and Flack's hands (which they keep flinging in front of me every time they explain their opinions about women) and just took a nap... barely...

At least... I know one thing that can cheer me up... We're coming home... to New York...

TBC...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review! Next Chap, Chapter Four: A Night Together...:P Personally, that's one of my fave chaps in this fic!


	5. Chapter Four: A Night Together

A Right Mistake

By: mj0621

Disclaimer and stuff are seen in the earlier chap/s.

Author's Notes: HAH! I knew I couldn't resist the reviews (though sometimes I wonder what happened to the other readers... :P). I had to update one more before I do something else... whatever that something is... Okay, this chapter is SURELY one of my favorites and this has a lot of versions. I was really not sure to use but I just picked what I think would do better... I'll just put the other version/s in the extra chappies I was planning to post after the story. A big thanks who reviewed to the last chappies... you guys are one of the reasons why I still write. :) On to the chappie... Oh, and I dunno how many hours/days it takes to fly from Las Vegas to New York so I just thought (you may say assume, but never assume right?) of making it night time when they returned (I doubt it took only one day...).

Chapter Four: A Night Together

Stella's POV:

At long last... We're home. Hello New York City... I missed you so much... A drift of cold air was felt as we walked out of the airport and the gang's obviously happy about arriving home (they're behind us somewhere, I think they went to get their stuff). Except for Lindsay... She's rather relieved than happy. I heard from Mac that she wasn't able to sleep 'cause Danny and Flack kept talking while she was trying to take a snooze between them. Poor girl... Nah... she's a tough girl, she'll live. Familiar sounds (err... noises) are heard and lights are seen in this city I knew and love... and the moon shone brightly (even though it's kinda covered by the buildings) as I breathe in deep and stretch out a bit.

"We're back." I heard Mac say from behind.

I turned around to see him carry our baggages (I kept saying I could carry it but he strongly insisted) with a small smile in his lips. He dropped the bags as he stood beside me.

"Yeah. I gotta admit I missed this place. Despite the crime and other things associated with that." I looked at him with a smile (as he chuckled) and return my attention to the moonlight seen behind a building. He too looked at the relaxing view and said "It's a beautiful night huh?"

I just nodded. I was about to ask him about tomorrow's shift when the gang suddenly talked behind us.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Our baggages took a different flight... so it was sort of difficult to find it." Flack said as he caught up with his breath.

We just shook our heads at them smiling. From what we experienced in the whole flight, we concluded they don't remember a thing about what happened in Vegas. (Well, I dunno... it feels weird.) Then I felt a look from Lindsay... I looked at her questionably but she just shrugged. I know that look... that's the something's-different-but-I-don't-know-what-it-is look. I think she noticed the changes around me and Mac... Well, I wouldn't be surprised if she was the first to remember/know (women are usually the first to notice these kind of things)... I wouldn't mind too (Besides, they're witnesses of what happened right?). Danny started bugging Lindsay again as Flack called his tech on his cell and Hawkes and Mac hailed cabs for us. Lindsay was about to retort at Danny when Hawkes called them and I felt Mac's hand on my shoulder.

"We'll take one cab, they'll take another. My treat."

I nodded "Okay." He opened the door for me... as usual; he's being a gentleman... how sweet.

"See ya tomorrow Stel! Mac!" Hawkes said with a wave.

"Mac, you wouldn't mind us being late and all right? After all, we just arrived here." Nice try Danny.

"When I arrive tomorrow, I expect you all in the lab or in a crime scene, am I clear?" I sigh, he's still the boss and no one should mess around him and his orders.

(I heard an Aw sound from Danny) Lindsay answered for him "Yes sir." We all laugh a bit except him who growled (knowing he doesn't like being called that).

"See ya tomorrow guys!" I finally said as the cab started. (I think Mac already told my address to the cabbie...)

I was looking outside the window and I KNOW he's looking... no, scratch that, he's staring at me. One final look outside then I gathered my nerves to look back at him. (He's really giving me these indescribable feelings in my stomach.)

"Why? Something on your mind Mac?"

He just shook his head and said "Nothing." Right and I have straight hair.

"Really."

You don't want to tell me, fine. Too can play that game. I glared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He sighed. I playfully slapped his shoulder and said "Relax a bit will ya? We're home. Or, you're being a grumpy guy who didn't get any sleep on the plane?"

"I tried, I couldn't." If he was either of the guys, they would have said something like 'I wasn't able too sleep. There was something on my shoulder so I decided to just watch a movie or two.' But this was Mac; he's too much of a gentleman to say that. I just mumbled as I look down "Sorry 'bout that."

"S'okay. That was nothing. Anyway, I'll have a lot of sleep when I arrive home right?"

We were having this "moment" staring at each other's eyes when the cab stopped. "We're here folks."

I reluctantly turned away as Mac said to the cabbie "Could you hold on a sec? I'll just walk here to her apartment." (I tried to say I'm okay, but he just ignored it.)

The guy gave a nod, tipping his cap "Sure thing. That's what I'm paid for."

He still opens the doors (the cab's and the building's) for me. We were about to use the elevator when Rose, the owner of the apartment, came running towards us.

"Stella! Hang on!"

We both stopped at looked at her direction. "Stella, something happened while you were gone. I tried to call you but it was kinda hard to reach you." I felt a chill down my spine and suddenly felt nervous.

I asked in a worried tone "Why? What happened?"

"We were robbed. The whole 4th floor." That's the floor she and I live in. My heart dropped. She continued "It seems like they were looking for something... or someone... Anyway, some of the occupants' cash and jewelries are gone... It looked like they gave on the thing or person they're lookin' for and got what they can use."

Mac asked "You reported this incident?"

Rose smiled a bit "You must be Mac. Yes, I did and the cops said they'll keep searchin' for the guys who did this. Hopefully, if they catch them, we'll get our stuff back."

He introduced himself "Mac Taylor ma'am. Don't worry; I'll make some calls to see what I can do with this case. Is everyone okay?"

Rose looked at me with a grin and said "I'm Rose McGalahan. Call me Rose. Thanks for the help. Uh, luckily, all occupants were out working. It just gave them a shock when they went home."

I ask "Any destroyed property? Broken windows? Destroyed doors?"

She nodded "Sadly, yes. All windows were broken and the locks on doors won't work anymore. So I have to move all occupants on the next floors... but..."

This doesn't sound good "But?"

"I have no more vacant room... Sorry... I did ask a friend from another building for you to stay if you want to..."

My jaw slightly dropped... Well, what did I expect? Where will I stay now? Will I accept her offer?

"It's only temporary after all."

I was deep in thought when Mac said to her "Can you give us a minute?"

She looked at me then at him "Sure."

He slowly led me (his hand on the small of my back) towards a corner, just enough space to be unheard. I looked at him expectantly as he hesitated to talk.

Finally he spoke "Do you want to... stay with me? I mean while your place is being repaired and all..."

I smile at him. He is so cute when he's getting shy and blushing... Then I turned serious "Are you sure? I mean...-"

"Of course." I studied his face then called out to Rose "Uh, Rose, how long does it take to repair the whole place?"

"A month."

Okay, is it me or it's just a coincidence? Stay with him? For a month? Not to mention, I AM married with him... and we had a deal... that it'll stay like that for a month... until we decide what to do with it...

I hear him talk again "A month... that's... the same period of time we'll...-" he cut off. Aw... Mac is so cute acting like this... I smile.

"Are you really sure it's okay? I mean, you don't have to..."

He nods "Yes, I'm sure. And... It may help us decide what to do with... us right?"

Right... maybe... maybe not... Here goes nothing... "Okay... For a month?"

"Yeah."

We walked towards Rose who was watching us "So? What'll it be?"

"I'll pass. I have somewhere to stay... for a month right?"

"Yep. Okay, just gimme a call if you need anything." She looked at me then at Mac... that look... she sees something... I guess the female species are more observant about these kinda things then...

I nod and pressed the elevators button up "I'll just get some stuff..." (As Mac grabbed my stuff again.)

"Oh, okay... Look, I'm really sorry about this trouble Stel..."

I gave her a smile "Nah, it's okay. It's not your fault Rose."

"Maybe..."

We entered the elevator and as it closes, she gave me a small quick wave "See ya then Stel. Nice to meet ya Mac."

"Likewise."

We were both silent while we were in the elevator. I couldn't tell what he's thinking... maybe it's this incident... or maybe something about me staying with him for a month... now he got me thinking...

The whole floor was dead quiet... it kinda freaked me out a bit... I hate these eerie silences... I see some carpenter's tools lying on the floor along with some paint cans... The renovation's starting already I guess. We studied our surroundings as we walked along the corridor until we stopped by my door.

"So, someone needed something badly..." Mac said as he took a closer look at the doorknob.

"Or someone." I added.

He nods "Or someone."

We carefully entered the room as if it was a crime scene we're processing. Everything was a mess... except my bedroom... which I found very unusual. Mac was the first one to enter my bedroom (he said something like 'lemme clear it just in case.') then me. I started emptying my bags and put fresh clothes and other things I needed... I was packing while Mac's walking around the rooms... and I think I heard him call someone from the station... the other CSI shifts maybe. He entered in the room the same time I zipped my bags (not really a lot, it was only two and a half... okay, three...).

"Ready?"

"Yep. Let's go."

I'm so sure the cabbie fought the urge to ask about why am I there still with Mac as he saw us exit the building. Good. I'm not into chatting with someone I don't know... so is Mac. Mac took care of my bags and (again) opened the door for me. The trip to his place was so quiet it was killing the cabbie. Until he couldn't take it anymore...

"So you two married or something?"

Mac listened to my answer "Or something."

The cabbie laughed. "Is that a yes or a no? I'm just intrigued... I promise that's the last question I'll ask."

I could see Mac's a bit irritated at him. For me, I just answered him for the last time "Let's just say... somewhere along those something lines..."

The cabbie was satisfied (maybe 'cause he had no choice anyway but to accept my answer) and (Thank God) we arrived at Mac's place. Good thing too. It was rather evident on the cabby's face he had another question to ask. Mac paid him and took our stuff (well, at least this time he let me carry one of my bag... the smallest...).

We enter his place (This time I was the one who closed the door... he wasn't able to argue about it... he had the bags...) and directly sat on the couch. (I know he's weary. He did carry all of our stuff... now I realized how strong is... that's another plus points on his side. - An addition to his what? Thousands of points?) He huffed and regained the strength to stand up again "You want something to drink? I'm planning on drinking wine."

"Okay. Wine's fine."

Alcohol... the reason why we got married in the first place... Is this safe? Well, as if we're going to marry each other again? Or maybe this time we'll get a divorce... Hilarious... I roll my eyes at my own idea. He disappeared into the kitchen and I leaned more on the couch... feeling comfortable...

His voice echoed in the room "Make yourself at home. If you want to, you can put your stuff in my room."

HIS room? Hang on a minute...

"Your room?"

I walked into the kitchen and almost bumped into him. "Your room?"

"Yeah. The guest room's bed was borrowed by my kid neighbor for three months... he said his mother couldn't afford buying yet so... I said why not..."

I look at him incredulously "And you're sleeping where Mac Taylor?"

He motioned his head towards the couch "There."

"No you're not."

He gave me my drink as he followed me towards his room. (I'm only gonna check how big the bed was...)

"You have a huge bed Mac... we could just share it..." Suddenly, I found the idea dumb and embarrassing.

He looked at me as I felt myself blush... damn his beautiful eyes...

"No... I can just take the-"

"I insist... after all..." my voice got weaker "we wanted to know where this will take us right?"

Now, I could say I am blushing furiously... he however was... CHUCKLING?

"Are you sure about this? Looks like you're-"

I sipped some wine... I need a boost of numbness right about now... "Yeah, I'm sure..."

He studied me... he gave me shivers as he looked at me like one of his enigmatic evidences "Are you just saying this because you're getting drunk?"

I gave him a glare... this is hard enough to say as it is...stop making it harder! For crying out loud!

"I am not drunk and I'm serious about it."

He just shrugged my glare off "If you say so..."

Is he playing with me or just making me annoyed?

He drank the remaining liquid in his glass and carried our stuff in the bedroom. I did the same and followed him. I need a shower... a cold one... He was putting new covers and pillowcases as I entered... aw... he makes me special without even trying... damn... stop that thought... shower... now... and as if he read my mind he said "There are two bathrooms here. You could take this one." pointing at the master's bathroom.

All I could say was "Thanks." I got my towels and the clothes (with my bathroom stuff) I'm going to wear tonight and happily went into Mac's bathroom. A cold shower... my aching body's begging for one... Usually I love warm ones but I dunno...

I was having second thoughts wearing my nightgown (white silk... one of my faves)... Mac IS going to sleep in the same bed as I am... I reasoned... He already saw me with less, what's the fuss all about? My logic won (or maybe because I AM drunk like Mac said). Hang on... we were unconscious that night... heck with it, I'm wearing the darn thing...

I got out of the bathroom and I think my heart literally stopped beating as I see with in his shirt and shorts... Looks like he too took a shower at the same time I did... (In the other bathroom) I remember the scene in Vegas... Is this deja vu? I think I need another cold... no... Freezing shower... This man has an effect on me... seriously, one day he's gonna give me a heart attack...

He asked as he saw me just standing here... (Like an idiot...) "You okay?"

Define okay...

"Yeah. Just reacting to the change of temperature..."

"Ah, I see." I could see he was sort of blushing... Is he looking at my nightie? I smile to myself... so I do have an effect on him...

I carefully sat down on the bed whilst he unpacked his things. He looked distracted... I stopped myself from smiling obviously... I never thought I'd see this day... well... this and getting married... I watched him do his work as I slid into the covers (still sitting down, back on the headboard)... I decided to turn the television on to see what we've missed on the news...

Click...

Click...

Click...

Nothing new... nothing interesting... or was I just distracted? I turned it off and began thinking about what happened in my apartment... What were they after? And the weird thing is... nothing was missing in my apartment... did the thugs miss where I kept my stuff? Or was it intentional? Were they after me? Or someone in the building? What would happen if I was there? I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't even feel Mac was already beside me...

"You're safe. That's all that matters right now..." (Was I that obvious?)

I look at him. He looks so angelic... Always makes me feel safe...

"I'm just worried..."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and said "That's understandable. Don't worry about it. I'll see what I can find out about it..."

"Thanks... for all of these..."

He smiles "It's nothing... Anything I can do for you..."

My heart leaped... I feel my cheeks blush... I lean to kiss him goodnight on his cheek...

"Thanks again... Good night Mac."

This may sound cliché but I missed the spot where I was planning to kiss... instead, I kissed the side of his lips too... I was about to shift to pull away but he cupped my face and gazed into my eyes... as if asking for permission... (Leave it to Mac to ask before acting...) he slowly leaned closer until our lips met... this kiss is different (besides the fact that we ARE conscious and in the right mind... I think...) soft... gentle... sweet... full of respect... and most of all as if he's saying something...

He's giving me these weird feelings and sensations...

He pulled away for a bit and tucked a stray hair behind my ear smiling and caressed my cheeks.

I can't control my emotions...

I touched his chest and slide both of my hands up to his shoulders. I slowly pulled him closer and kissed him sultrily... Without any protest, he kissed back and slowly, his right hand's holding my wrist and my hand with the other, controlling me...

He starts a new feeling in my body... especially when he whispers my name in a way I would never forget...

Staring at the sky, now I know you can see the moon through his window... it is so beautiful and fascinating to look at... especially when it's full... I felt his arm tighten around my waist. Turn around to see him sleeping soundly. I can't help but to feel his face... I have to make sure this is not a dream... maybe I'll just indulge with this... How sad it may sound, I know this will end soon... Do I want this to end? First of all, what is it really that's happening between him and me? Was it really the alcohol's doing? Or just plain lust? I don't know and I'm too tired to think about it... Maybe I'll just go with the flow for a month...

Hopefully, I have the answers and no damage has been done...

TBC...

A/N: Did that gave you the fluffiness you're expecting? Well, it did to me... Lemme know what you guys think... Please review... Next chapter, Chapter Five: The Next Shift. Oh, and btw, tvfreak92 is looking for SMacked fics to post in her website... any of you guys interested in posting your SMacked fics there? I did. Just tell me or her if you're interested...


	6. Chapter Five: The Next Shift

**A Right Mistake**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer and stuff** are in earlier stuff...

**Author's Notes: **Well, I know I have to update faster for me to make new fics... so here I am again... without any spelling and grammar check...(so all mistakes are mine okay?) Thanks for the reviews you guys gave me and I try to reply in all of your reviews (check your emails for my reply! lol) I'm hesitating about updating now but hey... let's see how this goes... but first, I wanna thank the following reviewers (aka all who reviewed):

tv freak 92 (tf92) and iheartcsi4326: hey, thanks for being my chatmate about silly randomness and of course SMacked and CSI:NY... :D yes, you are my friends... thanks for being one and thanks for being the first ones (almost always) to review in my fics...!!! And even though you guys don't notice it, you give me a LOT of ideas... Thanks for that.

JacobedRose (JRose): hey! thanks for everything okay? I enjoy the PMs and the fics and specially the forum discussions...

Little Miss Sorrow (LMS): I love your fics... specially the SMacked ones!!!

Nova Bucker (NB): Hey couz, where'd ya go? you've been waiting for this fic right? Thanks for the writer's chat that made me think of this fic... and coz of ya, I have the full plot of the whole fic... thanks! Missin' ya!

chili-peppers: Thanks for reviewing in all of my fics okay:D

red-onyx (Tel/nak): hey! I didn't know you watch CSI:NY!? binibiro mo naman ako eh... well anyway, thanks for the review... don't worry, I'll post my anime fics soon... :D for ya...

undercrisis: I still love your review in chap three...:D still touches my heart whenever I read it... lol can't wait for ya to review again.

Mellie Erdmann: well, you're not the only one who experiences sinking ships... almost all of my ships sunk.../sniffs/ but let's just keep rowing shall we? ;P

Volonta forte: I can't seem to reply to your review so here it is... kink? was it really? anyway, I kept it PG but it was still good right:P my fave chappy! bring on the fluff!

and last but certainly NOT the least Technomouse(Technomousy/Izzy): I know you don't watch CSI:NY and you're still a CSI fan (I'm still too but you know...) I am really greatful you're supportive and you show that by reading my fics even thought you don't watch it (aka CSI:NY) you're right, you should start watching NY pronto! then I could turn you fully into a SMacked and M&Ms fan...:D thanks for liking the fics buddy...GCR hugs Let's go grab Byte366(Bytie) with us shall we? LOL

tvchick08, moska(anon), big(melina)stellafan, dddynamite, NCISLOVER, Mrs. Fitzgerald, MidnightsBloodCoveredThorn, snowbear96, ath3ns, Frazzle(anon), Crazy Mokis, wjobsessed, csinyfreak12, Thalia(anon) and also the slient readers out there.

Thank you for putting me on your faves, alerts and c2s! This is the most active fic I got in my list and you guys are the reason!

-sorry this is my first time to do this ever so...:P

Let's get on with this... I know you guys are now glaring at me...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: The Next Shift**

_**Lindsay's POV: **_

A shrill ring wakes me up from my beautiful slumber. I groan. Darn it. I still feel tired. I reluctantly (and slowly) sat up on my bed and see who's (actually what's) the ringing culprit. It's my phone... Aw shoot... not now... too early...

"Monroe."

"Sorry to wake you up but I need you here now."

Boy, do I want to hear those words from a guy...

"S'okay Stella. Where are ya?" I said as I brushed my hair.

She gives me the address and hung up. Drat. I hope this case is a quick one. I _really _and I mean _really_ need to catch up with my sleep. I stood up, turned my coffee maker on and entered my shower.

After my quick bath, I grabbed my robe, hurried towards my closet and got my most comfortable clothes. I looked at the time and shit... Stella's waiting and I hope that Mac's not there... or else I'm in trouble...

I grab a mug and filled it with the fresh coffee I made, sipped as much as I can until I reached the door, left the mug on the table and closed the door behind me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked in the crime scene with my kit in hand...

Room 216, fifth floor...

The guard let me in and pointed Stella who was looking at the victim. A woman in her late seventies. Stella turned around with a smile.

"There's sleeping beauty!"

I sheepishly grinned "Morning. Sorry..."

She walks up to me clutching her camera...

"It's okay... You're lucky. It's just the both of us in this scene. Danny, Hawkes, Flack and... Mac have their own scene in the other end of the city."

What's with the pause when she said Mac? Hm... wait... Is she glowing? Oh my God she IS glowing... A very different glow... I hope she doesn't sense I noticed this... Or she's not gonna let me go until I say what's with me.

She raises her eyebrows and spoke "I'm done in here and the kitchen. You go check the bathroom."

I nodded and gave her a small smile (which was really a knowing smirk... but that's for her to find out...). I can't help it. With these things I'm noticing and remembering my reoccuring dream, how could I resist?

I turn around and headed towards the bathroom when I heard her say...

"You seriously need more coffee."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived half an hour later in the Crime Lab and I'm already exhausted. I need something to keep me entertained. I turn to Stella and decided to ask her about what happened in Vegas. That'll surely amuse me. But deplorably, Mac walked up to us while we were waiting for the elevator.

"Morning. Going to the lab?"

I just nodded and looked at Stella.

"Yeah. You done in your scene?"

He nodded in return as we walked together entering the empty elevator car. He pressed the (thirty fifth) floor we were headed and closed the door.

As soon as the cart was moving, I suddenly felt hot... (not that way, I mean hot as in the heat in the cart)... I was at the back while they were in front of me, glancing at each other secretly... They have no idea I can sense (and see) this. They make me smile. Is this cute or what? this two has a lot of tension and they're filling the elevator with it... I fan myself with my right hand when Stella looked at me... Uhoh...

She gave me questioning stare I just grinned and shrugged. I can't talk! If I did speak, they'd notice my tone changed and that I don't want to happened. For Pete's sake (whoever Pete is) not in this place with them alone... Darn elevator.. can't you go faster?!

Then as if I wasn't panicking enough, Mac also looked at me (Take note: Stella is STILL staring at me)...

"Something wrong Lindsay?"

I furiously shook my head and waved my hands "No. Nothing's wrong." I let out a slight laugh and swallowed hard. Where the heck are the people who actually use the elevator... Someone... please help me... I'm being tortured here...

Stella tilted her head towards Mac...

Oh no... they're planning something... HELP... Seriously...

Ding...

Thank God. I'd never been happier in hearing that sound...

I released a deep breathe and paced out of the cart... (Yeah, I practically ran.) I know... This is not over... I grin to myself. I'll get back to them but no way I'm doing it with both of them in front of me.

I wiped my forehead as I went in DNA lab. This day is gonna be fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I entered the DNA lab surprised seeing that there are no lab techs working in the room. Where are they? On a break? I shrugged it off and sat on one of the stools by the table and started processing the evidence me and Stella sound in the scene.

"Hey."

I inwardly grin. Nice.

"Hey."

Stella sat on the stool across mine, gloved up and started processing as well.

"Techs on a break?"

"Seems like it." I look at her and something caught my attention...

"Stel?"

"Yeah?" she said without looking up from her work.

"Nice necklace."

She froze. I'm not sure where this is heading but it's making my heart pound wild... My speculations are true... most of them anyway...

"Uh... thanks." She tried to look busy but I didn't buy it. She's distracted now and here is my chance.

"Is that a ring hanging in it?"

She halts on whatever she was doing and gives me a look I can't really explain.

"Yeah."

"Who gave it?" I carefully said. I don't wanna press the wrong button or else I won't have anything from her.

"Uh..."

She looks so uneasy... It's the first time I saw her like this... Now I feel guilty for making her feel this way. I tried to joke "Come on Stel, what's with the uneasiness?" I smile at her- no meaning... just a simple smile. "It's not something big right? It's not like you got married or something."

She winced...

Oh God... She is... My jaw dropped... So my dream wasn't just a dream!? The flashback came to me...

//The guys came out of the courtroom happy as they just finished their testimonies on their case and the suspect was brought to jail... for life.

"Guys! Let's go enjoy Vegas!" Lindsay continued "If it's okay with Mac..."

All of them gave Mac awful puppy eyes that he had to smile "Sure. Just know your limits."

"Score! Let's go party! Come on! I think I know the perfect place!" Danny exclaimed.

Stella laughed "Easy Danny. You're making people think we're tourists."

"But we are so what's the point?" Flack replied.

Hawked laughed as he walked in between Mac and Stella, his arms on their shoulders "Get ready for this guys."

Stella sighed and looked at Mac "Take his word for it. They're gonna make you think twice before agreeing to party out ever."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered a casino and went into the bar.

"You guys go get a table. Me and Montana will take care of the drinks." Danny said to Mac and Stella who just gave them a look then nodded.

Flack felt his phone ring "Oh. I gotta take this." He scooted in a corner and answered the call.

Hawkes grinned "Bet that's his sweetie tech. This I gotta hear..." He winked as he stealthily went to Flack to eavesdrop.

"What a day huh?"

Mac looked at Stella "Yeah. Your first time in Vegas?"

"Yep. Wanted to go before but I didn't like leaving work... you know either there's an unclosed case or a new one."

"City that never sleeps?" He smiled and she returns it.

"Messer, don't you think this is too much? I swear if we get drunk..." Lindsay whined whilst she placed the bowl of nuts and a plate of fries on the table.

Danny rolled his eyes as he carefully put the bottles down on the table beside the bowl ofo nuts "Don't worry, I got you covered Montana."

Flack came back with a sniggering Hawkes behind.

"They are so cute when they talk mushy stuff."

"I'm gonna get you for that Hawkes" Flack growled "And when that comes, I'm gonna get you good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours and a few more rounds of alcohol...

"Will you quit it Messer?"

"Quit what? I ain't doing anything?!"

Hawkes slurred "You two sound like a couple."

Lindsay shook her head "No we don't."

"Yes you do." Flack said as he leaned back on his seat.

Hawkes cotinued "and Mac and Stella look like a married couple."

"No we don't." Mac said (who in their surprise was drunk too because of their nudging).

Danny asked "Who thinks they look like a married couple please raise their hands."

All of them had their hands raised except Mac.

Mac looked amusedly at Stella "You agree?"

She grinned "I think we're their parents."

Lindsay chirped "Nice save. But you know, it would be nice if you really are right guys?"

Danny, Hawkes and Flack roared "Yeah!"

Mac turned to Stella who was smiling "What do you think?"

"With all in? Sure."

Lindsay creased her brows "I don't know what that meant but I'm gonna take that as a yes. Flack wanna hail a cab for us?"

Flack nodded and grabbed Hawkes with him.

Lindsay squealed "I pick the place!" She and Stella giggled.//

I returned to the present eyeing at Stella who was toying with her gloves "Oh my gosh! You are married! Damn... I was just thinking you guys just got lucky or something... damn..."

Stella moaned "Keep it low will you?"

I shook my head unbelieving "And I actually thought it was all a dream!"

She looked at me "You remember the -?"

Seems like she doesn't remember anything about it...

"No. Not the wedding" again she winced "before that..."

She glared at me as if saying better start talking missy or else... I ain't talking about that...

"No way. No offense but you need to remember that on your own you know?" Yeah that's what I meant but I had more reasons than that why I shouldn't tell.

She buried her head in her arms and groaned.

"Great. Just great..."

I really feel happy for them.. they found that special someone they need in each other... (about time too!) Now, the question is do they actually know that? I smirk. This has to work... and I plan to help out...

"Why the long face Stel?"

She sighs and faces me "It's all becoming complicated Linds... All of it..."

I shrugged "If you wanted out, it's easy... specially if nothing happened."

She didn't say anything.

"Okay maybe one but you were drunk..."

She fell silent. I grimaced. Too much info... way too much...

"Okay... never mind... I didn't need to know that..." I shuddered "I can never look at Mac the same way ever again."

"Lindsay..."

I raised both of my hands to surrender "Okay.. sheesh... So what are ya planning to do about it?"

She rested her cheek on her hand "A month... then we'll do something about it depending on what happens."

A simple Oh escaped my lips.

"Care to explain the ring on the necklace then?"

She bites her lips then spoke "Truthfully, I forgot I was wearing it today. When we realized what happened, we talked about the rings. Since we didn't like everyone knowing about it yet, Mac (I felt a shiver... man, I need to get used to this.) decided to buy me a necklace and hang the ring in it. Mac's using his dog tag I think... So we'd still be wearing it. It's my fault. I forgot to wear a 'normal' blouse..."

Now I got it.. no wonder I didn't see it when we met in the airport... she was wearing a t-shirt... the necklace wasn't visible! So the guys were right after all! She wore a different clothing that day!

"You forgot about your rings AND you and your low cut blouses." I giggled "I knew that somehow that would get you in a sticky situation."

She rolled her eyes at that.

Oh so what did they think when we were in the elevator?

"So... did you think I knew about your 'secret' by the way I was acting in the elevator?"

Stella smiled "No. I knew you know something but I didn't think it was about the wedding 'cause you didn't react when we first saw each other in the crime scene. If you did remember it last night, you'd be screaming and congratulating me when I called you..."

I try to stop myself from saying this but I can't "You're glowing." I continued "I bet Mac is too but I can't stare at him long enough to notice."

"He was thinking that was it. That's why we asked you."

I shook my head "No chance I'm telling that kind of stuff to him. Come on Stel... He's a guy... not to mention my boss. What? You expect me to say hey! You guys are glowing! Did you do the nasty last night? I mean sheesh Stel!"

She blushed and I couldn't contain my laughter. This is too rich...

I straighten myself up and said "Hey. For the record, I'm happy for you guys... really. I think what happened wasn't just a mistake... congratulations."

Suddenly, somebody walked in as I said the last part

"Congratulations? Why? What happened?"

It was Trisha. Trisha Anderson. The lab tech that transferred from California. Flack's girlfriend and my best friend.

Stella's eyes grew wider and turned around. "Hi Trisha."

"Hey guys! You've been missed around here! Linds, where's my souvenirs eh?"

Yes, I knew she'd ask for that... That's Trisha for ya...

"I'll give it to ya later after my shift. How's everything here Trish? Where'd ya go?"

She huffed "A so called break. Ten minute break time and twenty minutes talking to the 'head tech'."

Stella kept quiet trying to make herself unnoticed.

"Jane gave you a sermon?"

Trisha just let out a deep breath and pursed her lips. Ah... Jane did... again... Then she turned at Stella "I refuse to forget what heard. Congrats for what? There were no awards given... or closing of a case since you're just starting...hm... A something that has something to do with what happened in Vegas perhaps?"

Stella mumbled "You should be a CSI not a tech."

I pat Trish's shoulder when she sat beside me "Don't mind mother here. She's just problematic. That's all."

Stella's glare sent daggers which I ignored. Trish looked at her then at me then at Stella again. Her eyes widen. yep she saw the ring too...

"Whatta shiny ring ya got there detective Bonasera."

Stella again groaned and rested her forehead on the table.

"Damn low cut blouse..."

I grinned "I thought you love those."

"Lindsay... don't start." she warned. Heh... cute.

"You know ring plus Vegas is equal to weddings... so what does a pretty necklace plus gold ring plus Vegas equal to?"

Neither of us spoke. Trisha took that as an answer... that look she had when she understood was priceless...

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed (when I said exclaimed, I mean really exclaimed) "Stelle! Tell me you didn't!"

Stella had no plan looking nor answering so...

"Oh she did but your equation was lacking. It's a pretty necklace plus gold ring plus Vegas plus grouchy/pissy/problematic woman equals a so called mistake."

"Heck no. That is no mistake."

This time Stella did look at her too...

"Hey, maybe it's me but I've been working weeks in here and I see something between you two. If ya ask me, that ain't a mistake."

"Here here!" I agreed.

"Ladies... it isn't that easy..."

"We didn't say it was. Just... ponder about it. Someday, you'll know what we mean right Trish?"

Trish nodded and nudged me "So what exactly happened in Vegas?"

"That's the prob... some moments are still blank." I answered.

She said "Wow, when Don said you guys were drunk he wasn't kidding. Bummer... What happened in Vegas stays in Vegas... Oh the irony."

We smile.

"So what happened between you and Mr. Daniel Linds?"

Stella was evidently relieved at the change of subject. Me? Damn it...

Trish pushed "Did any 'mistake' happen too?"

I creased my brows "Danny and me? Nothing..." well, it's sorta true. nothing big really happened...

Trisha tilts her head at Stella "Yeah. I see she's still clueless."

"Clueless about what?" I inquired.

Stella nodded (and as if she didn't hear what I said...) "Yeah. I know. They're both the 'shy-denial' type so..."

Trisha smirked "I dunno how those two do it really..."

"What?" I'm confused.

They both eyed at me "You have no idea that he's giving you hints Linds."

"What hints? Hints about what?"

"Well, he flirts with you... Montana..." said Stella looking up thinking.

I shrug "He's just being a jerk."

"He's sweet with you... he cares..." Trisha followed.

"We're 'friends'!!"

Stella shook her head "He likes you."

"And you have feelings for him..." I am gonna get Trisha later...

I didn't say anything.

"Duh! It's obvious... he's trying to say it but it's either he can't or you're thick." I poked Trish on her waist which caused her to squeal.

She turned to Stella "Why Montana?"

Stella answers before I can even speak "Don't ask... It's how they flirt..."

"Weird."

"I know."

"Hey! I AM here you know." I pinched Trish's cheeks as re reciprocated.

"Congratulations Stella..." We looked at each other then at Stella and chorused with a smile "About time too."

She just shook her head and continued processing the evidence.

"Well, back to work tech. Care to process the semen we found?" I ask.

"Yeah. Let me get a cup of iced tea for a sec. I got thirsty. I'll be back in a minute. You guys want some?"

"Nah. Thanks. You go get your drink."

As Trisha paced out of the room, I went to process the fiber Stella found on the victim's clothes. I put it on the microscope to analyze it.

I heard someone enter. I check who it was... It was Mac.

"How's the case going?"

I won't talk. I'll let Stella handle her husband... I suppressed my laugh. That was different... Cute...

I didn't hear what they were talking about (They were whispering) and I guess Stel told Mac that me and Trish know about their lil secret.

I felt Mac look at me (damn, those eyes of him really make you squirm.) then at the evidence on the table.

"Whose are these?" he asked us. I looked up to see it was the false teeth I saw in the bathroom.

"Mine." Stella said. I laughed so hard when I saw Mac's reaction. Stella grinned. Nice one Stella.

I tried to stop laughing (it worked it became only a snicker) and they both turned to my direction. Stella winked and Mac... did he smile? Didn't see it.. It was barely a smile... This two make me nuts. I wish Trisha was here... Boy, I could imagine what she'd say...

"I mean I'm gonna process that. That's the vic's." Stella cleared. Mac nodded. Again, they shared a stare then talked about the case.

I returned to my precious fiber and dismissed whatever the two were talking about. In a moment or two my forehead started to sweat again. When I sat straight and wiped my face, I saw them in this moment where he's stading behind her (take note there's onlu an inch between there bodies) and I think they're whispering to each other... Somewhere along the lines of 'what do you want for dinner?'. So does that mean they're staying together? Darn.. I must make Stella clear that up for me. I couldn't take the 'tension' in the lab. Why is it I'm the one who feels it? Dagnabit...

I said exasperatedly "Geez guys! This has got to stop." I threw my hands in the air "Seriously! Once is enough. I feel it I really feel it."

They both stared at me in confusion.

"Stop what?!"

"Urgh... you two..." I pointed and sighed "Never mind..." I stood up and started walking out. I turn to them (yeah, they were still looking at me) "Thanks for the trust. My lips are sealed." I shrugged and continued my way out calling Trisha in the hallway

"Trisha! I think I'll take that Iced tea..."

I felt their eyes were still on me when I left. I see Jane walking in the lab when I turned around (and Mac distanced himself from Stella) and heard Jane say "Sorry for the wait, want me to process this?"

This will be one heck of a day. I can feel it...

When I said I need something to keep me entertained this is not what I had in mind. Now I'm going to be a bit distracted about what was talked about... Stella and Mac got married... Danny hinting whatever to me according to Trisha and Stella... That reminds me, that tech and I are gonna have a long talk before I give her the souvenirs...

My dream... the wedding... Vegas... I really hope I don't need to tell those couple what happened before the wedding. I dunno what will happen to me when they remember that it was my idea from the start. I groaned. What did I get myself into? I try to calm myself thinking about how the guys will react about this. No, I'm not gonna tell. It's gonna be fun how they'll do that on their own... And the bigger question is... what's gonna happen now? Things are gonna be REALLY interesting around here...

TBC...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait. I'm a slow updater... :P Oh another note: I didn't mean to name Stel's apartment owner Rose. (I just remembered the oatmeal lady... thanks for tf92 for pointing it out. I didn't see season one yet so... and the chappie title I listed on Chapter one? some of 'em are gonna change cause of plot change so.. :D What else... Oh.. I don't wanna react anymore about the latest eppy it's making me nuttier... Last two things: I tried to be consistent with what was mentioned in the early chappies and I love reviews..(wink) -mj(wgf)


	7. Chapter Six: The Bet

**A Right Mistake**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer and stuff** are in earlier stuff...

**Author's Notes: **Well, I REALLY fought the urge to include Peyton in this fic. A very tough decision but hey, I'll write another fic including her. I know I had to write at least one fic without the ME. (sighs) anyway, I just found out weeks ago in a forum (that I lost because my compy went nuts before I got to save it..grr..) this new ship, threesome, called SPaM... Guess who they are ;). Sorry for the very late update (House M.D. got me hooked cause in this season I'll know if my ships will go canon). :P This is for the peeps who reviewed and my buddies. Thanks guys! I threw in a lil' DL thingy here (yeah, my M&Ms side grew I admit). On to the fic...

**Chapter Six: The Bet**

_**Danny's POV:**_

Ignoring the ache in my ankle, I limped along with Flack and Hawkes towards Mac's office. Once again I felt a pang of pain as I made a mistake using my right foot to walk. Of all the places a criminal would dump the murder weapon, why choose the creaking fire escape of a rotting building?!

"Hey guys!"

I greeted back, "Hey Trish!"

"Adam was lookin' for you guys. Said he got your results."

Hawkes nodded, "Oh okay. Thanks. If ya see him again before we do, can you tell him we'll see him later with Mac with us?"

She nodded back then out of the blue she grinned and stifled a giggle. She started walking away when I turned to Flack and said, "You're not gonna talk to your girl?"

He shook his head, "We did more than that last night. Besides, there's this word called 'professionalism'."

Hawkes chuckled, "He got ya there." Then he turned to Flack to nudge him playfully, "but way too much info bro."

"Yeah... we didn't have to know the PG part.", I added.

"You're just jealous that I'm getting some Messer."

I heard Hawkes say ooh behind me.

Darn it. Can't they leave me alone about that?!

As we turn around the corner, I bumped into someone and fell on the floor, losing my glasses at the same time. I winced as I felt my ankle in pain. Ouch. I looked up to see who it was... Montana. Shit.

"Speaking of! Hey Lindsay! In a hurry?", Flack joked whilst he pulled up up to a stand.

She paused to pick up my glasses on the floor (which hopefully wasn't broken). "Sorry 'bout that.", she mumbled while returning my glasses.

"Sorry, did I hurt ya?"

She shook her head then glared at my twisted ankle. Way to make me look vulnerable.

"What happened to you?"

I was about to speak when Flack cut me off.

"Well ya see, he was tryin' to retrieve the murder weapon which was out hanging by the fire escape. He went through the window and grabbed the thing but before he can return back inside the scene, the thing fell... including the poor thing. He tried to jump out but t'was too late. I was too far to catch him so... boom. Right Messer?"

I glared at him. He had to do that... urgh... So much for drama. I saw Hawkes from the corner of my eye. He was feigning to be serious. Great. Are these two taunting me?

I saw her concerned look, "Oh my God. Is that true?"

Flack scowled, "You don't believe me?"

She rolled her eyes and gave me again her whole attention. "Danny, was that what happened?"

Her soft voice gave warmth all over my body. I gave her an encouraging smile. She cares. Wait, don't wanna get my hopes up. Oh God, I love that hair of hers... the way it bounces and...

"Danny?"

I shook my head back to reality, "Oh yeah. It's a bit sore but I'll be fine." I winked at her, "I'm a tough guy remember?"

The duo behind me turned around to chuckle their hearts out. Yeah... yeah... whatever.

She posed a small smile then placed her hand on my shoulder. That... I wasn't expecting. I felt my whole body shiver.

"Okay. Just let me know if I could help. Now..." she scanned the hallway, "I need to talk to that Trisha... Did you guys see her?"

That Trisha? Oh... She's in trouble...

"Yeah, I think she was heading for the elevator."

Her hair swayed as she turned around to Flack, "Thanks... so you GPS her or something?"

Hawkes was again fighting hard not to laugh at the moment. Is she defending me for what he did earlier?

Flack stood silently and sighed, "I give. Got no retorts for that... wise ass."

She stuck her tongue at him and said, "Later." She hastily paced towards the closing elevator. "TRISH! Wait up!"

She ran leaving me thinking about that tongue I just saw... before Hawkes elbowed me, stop drooling."

"Leave me alone."

Flack chuckled, "Just make your damn move man..."

"I'm trying," I said as we continued walking again.

"Not hard enough. Seriously... You got it bad.", Hawkes exclaimed.

I already know that. I REALLY got it bad. It's just... hard. Gotta change the subject... It's too early for me to go nuts about this again.

"Don't think I forgot your little narrating Don... poor thing!?"

"Your just changing the subject...", Hawkes shook his head, "Right Flack? ... Don?"

Apparently, he didn't hear us (or Hawkes). We traced where he was staring at... It was Mac, Stella and Jane in the DNA lab.

"Twenty bucks says Mac and Stella hooked up.", he declared suddenly.

I raised my brows at him, "Huh?!"

Hawkes thought for a while then murmured, "I'm out. If Mac finds out, he might give me a hard time before signing my pay check."

"How 'bout you Messer?"

He was challenging me... "Okay, you're on!"

Flack shook my hand. "Deal. If I win, I get the twenty bucks and finally prove that you're blind when it comes to these things."

Damn.

Hawkes gave me pat, "Don't worry, that pot's been on for years and still nobody won."

Very conforting... right.

"Alright Flack, show us the evidence that'll lead to your victory."

He had this mischievous smirk on his face.

"Heck yeah."

I felt my stomach fall. Looks like he's pretty sure about this.

We knocked on the glass door to get Mac's attention. The three occupants of the room turned to see us. Mac tilted his head telling us that he'll catch up. He said something to the gals before leaving.

"Adam's got our results."

He had this... small smile on his face. I never saw that kind of smile before. Oh crap... Wait, I won't jump into assumptions and conclusions just yet. I have to or else... Flack'll turn out right.

Mac led us in his office and sat on his chair accidentally sending some folders down the floor. Something caught my eye but I shrugged the shiny thing away my thoughts. I was seeing things.

"Our suspect has an alibi, we need to find the real suspect.", Mac announced.

Oh cra-... Is he-?! The window wan't letting much sunlight in... My jaw literally dropped.

Flack chuckled as he saw my little reaction. Does he know about this all along?

"A, I missing something here?", Mac inquired.

Hawkes stepped backward and wrapped his arms on his chest. Flack spoke, "You look like you had er... fun last night Mac."

I wasn't sure if Hawkes winced but I surely did. Oh hell...

Mac blushed but he remained passive, "What?"

I heard Hawkes mumble, "Of all the ways you could have told him Flack."

Flack chuckled again then smirked, "Just hear me out and say if I'm wrong. He's glowin'.(He said pointing at Mac) All of us can see that. And if you ask me, Stella was pretty radiant too... The smile on his face? (he again pointed at Mac again who was now checking his lips with his fingers.) And most of all, frankly I thought it was just you know... (he wiggled his brows then grinned) but when I saw that ring on Stella's necklace... and I know you two (indicating me and Hawkes) saw Mac's dog tag when he picked up those folders he dropped..."

Crap. He's right.

Mac leaned back on his chair and had his hands together on his chin.

"You sure you don't want to be a CSI Det. Flack?"

Flack turned around and bowed. "I win. Pay up Messer."

I sighed and fished a bill from my wallet. Good bye twenty.

"Look on the bright side Danny, this proves you're not blind. You just realize things at a later time than anyone else."

I roll my eyes at him and took a step back when I saw Mac's reaction. Uhoh.

"Care to explain this Don?"

Flack just shrugged undauntedly, "I made a bet with Danny that you and Stella hooked up. But really, I didn't know you were married until I saw Stella's ring... and yours. Congrats to you guys."

Hawkes smiled, "Yeah, congratulations. Finally eh?"

I nodded. He got the message. I ain't a man with words... I AM happy for them.

"Uh... thank you... I guess."

"Bet you can't take your hands off each other."

Again, I winced. I can never look at Stella nor Mac the same way again...

"Don."

"Shutting up now."

"Shall we get back to the case?"

We (I) never expect Mac to talk about it. He's never a guy who kisses then tells. He's a very private man. I know and understand that.

Just about when I was about to say something about our vic and murder weapon...

"Excuse me, uh... the cheif wants to see you Mac."

Mac closed his eyes and took a deep breath which made the messenger confused.

I braced myself for what was going to happen. I stepped beside Hawkes as he prepared himself as well. Let's just say I wish I could run after this.

"There's our gal! Congratulations Mrs. Taylor!"

TBC...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Soo... what do you guys think? Yeah wasn't that good but the next two chappies... heaven for me. lol A LOT of SMacked smex- I mean fluff. ;) I know they call Flack Don but I had to be consistent with my earlier chappies. Okay, starting on the next chappies now so please do tell me what you think! I love hearing all about them! mj(wgf)


	8. Chapter Seven: The Secret is Out

**A Right Mistake**

by: mj0621

**Disclaimer and stuff** are in earlier chaps...

**Author's Notes:** Well, hi? lol Sorry, I'm very slow updater (I have one excuse- it's a good one- as some yof you guys know, my compy crashed three times and deleted my files three times... including the one I wasn't able to post... so it means this is not the original version of the chap but the THIRD version...) :P Btw, I'll only say one thing about SMacked and M&Ms nowadays...SQUEE! lol Okay, back to the fic... I tend to miss some details in the fics I write but in this one, everything has a reason (i.e. Why I'm avoiding to use this one specific word...) well, most of them has. Usually, it's my randomness that's coming out. rofl. And every small detail has something behind it (specially the subtle DL scenes) This is a bit longer since the last update was short. Okay, all mistakes are mine and hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Oh last note, don't be confused on how I started the chapter and... turn on the AC! lol

**Chapter Seven: The Secret is Out**

_My life these days are anything but simple... that doesn't mean I'm not happy. For example, it's like the burden I carry on my shoulders are gone every time I'm with this very special person in my life. One thing still haunts me... Where is this really heading?_

_**Stella's POV: **_

My mind keeps skipping from reality to my inner thoughts. It can't be helped... Damn it, I thought this 'situation' would not overtake me but it seems I'm wrong. I _always_ wonder what's gonna happen later... or tonight... or when I meet him. It's driving me nuts. Have... to... concentrate... work... Mac might sense and lecture me later... Unwant- inappropriate pictures come into mind... no. Ugh. (Not that I mind those thoughts but this is not the time for that.)

As far as I remember, I'm with Mac and Jane in the DNA lab...

A rapping on the glass wall interrupted Jane's talk about the findings of my evidence (I admit, I only heard _some_ of the things she said). We all turned to see Don, Sheldon and Danny (Wait, is he limping?) who were calling Mac's attention. Mac motioned the trio to move along then turned to me (ok, maybe Jane too...) to say, "Keep me posted."

I nodded (then he left) and turned to Jane to continue listening (really!) but it looks like her eyes were still preoccupied checking something out... (You know what I mean)

I couldn't help but to feel a tad jealous... I don't know why... Do I have the right to be? I mean I'm not really...-

"Stella?"

"Oh... huh?"

She raised her brow in question, "I said here's your DNA results and the fiber Lindsay found was cotton which had a drop of blood on it so I..."

I couldn't resist... pondering _again_...

How is Mac handling this 'arrangement'? I don't even know where I stand in his life anymore! This is driving me insane...

I mumbled okay to Jane and took the printed findings. I'll just read them in the break room.

-------------------------------------------

As I paced towards my destination, Jodie ( the chief's latest secretary I think) , called me.

"Detective Bonasera, ...uh... if you see Detective Taylor, could you please tell him the chief needs to talk to him? I can't seem to find him."

I smile but was quickly replaced with a small frown. Would everyone always ask me about Mac's whereabouts if they know we're... attached?

"No problem. I think I know where he is."

"Thank you very much.", then she scurried off with those folders she was carrying (I didn't even notice that earlier... what's happening to me?)

-------------------------------------------

I saw Mac in his office with the guys. I sighed in relief (good thing I looked at the right place) and knocked on the door then entered.

"Excuse me, uh..."

They all turned in my direction (like those rehearsed scenes in the movies) with different reactions... Oh boy... What did I do?

"...the chief wants to see you Mac."

Mac just closed his eyes and took a deep breath in response to what I have said... or did?

Is this a bad time? I'm confused. What's happening?

I altered my eyes to the guys for explanation but I just saw a silent squirming Danny and a wincing Sheldon... I shifted my attention to Don who had this very disturbing grin.

"There's our gal! Congratulations Mrs. Taylor!"

His words literally echoed in my brain (and in the lab). I slightly dropped my jaws... speechless... They...know?! Who? Why? How-?

There were a lot of questions running through my head right now. One thing's for sure...

The secret is out...

I shook my head and looked behind me. All people who were in a hearing distance stared and started chatting. I swear I heard Adam scream 'Who won the pot of gold?!'.

I turn back to the tall detective with a glare. He was still smiling and said, "Say something you lucky woman!"

Gossip. This is what it'll be... Office gossip a.k.a. topic of the week (or month... year.. who knows?!). I just wanted to melt. I want to melt then and there. Can I just vanish into thin air? Can science just give me an exception? I feel my cheeks burning and oh god, I gotta say something...

"Uh..."

Mac cleared his throat to shift all eyes on him. I could never be thankful enough.

"Hawkes, have Danny's ankle checked and don't forget to pass by Adam's results. We need to get this guy. I'll page you as soon as I finish talking to the chief."

I huffed, "Wait, how did-"

"They had a bet.", Mac said simply.

I was speechless, "About...?" Did Danny win?"

Danny's eyes were wide, "Me? Naw."

Mac shook his head, "Lindsay didn't tell him but I'm not sure if Trisha told Don."

Sheldon held up his hand, "Wait... the girls knew before we did?"

The guys started pouting and protesting I had to tell them that, "They knew about it just this morning. I didn't tell them, they found out."

Don frowned, "Trish didn't tell me anything. I have skills you know... being the detective? You know... detects?"

Mac glared at them, "Are you going or do you want to stay?"

Danny felt his frustration, "No need telling twice boss. We're gone." Then he limped out, dragging Sheldon with him.

Just as before Don was about to follow them, I closed the door barricading his path and smirked at Mac.

"Where are you going Don?"

He gulped. He know he's in trouble. "To... help them?"

Mac stood up and walked beside me. My body shivered as I felt his hand brush with mine.

"Before that... a word of advice..."

Don smiled shyly, "Uhuh..."

"Next time, don't get too excited."

"Got it." He nodded and smiled in relief. Mac gave him a pat, "Now go help find our killer."

With that, he left in a hurry.

I scowled at Mac. "You were too soft on him."

He shrugged, "Yes, I was."

I gave him a grin, "Getting soft detective?" We chuckled. Mine was more of a nervous laugh. Our proximity is making me ache for his touch. His gorgeous blue-grey eyes stared at me as if saying something I can't understand. His breath tickling my neck making me numb. I cleared my throat before we... I forget where we are.

"You're in trouble," I joked, " the principal wants to see you."

He gave me this smile that made my insides mush, "I know. Maybe I'll get detention."

"What did you do anyway?"

His face turned serious, "I'm not sure... "I'll know soon enough and if I can, I'll let you know."

He gave out a deep breath and closed his eyes. I want to touch and comfort him... make him relax and forget all of his problems. I wanna tell him I'm here and I can be his rock if he needs it. His soft voice wakes me from my trance.

"See you after shift?"

I had to giggle at that, "Of course."

He checked his collar and straighten his coat before nodding. "Later then."

I don't know if I was dreaming (again) but I felt his hand hold mine... for a second then went out of the office, eyes following him down the hallway.

I shrugged and decided to reread the printed results and see Lindsay about our case.

-------------------------------------------

Hours later when shift ended, I started refreshing myself and changed my soaked blouse in the locker room. A knock on the door and a poke on my waist (which definitely made me squeal a bit) was the way Lindsay and Trisha decided to greet me.

"Hey Mrs. T."

I roll my eyes as the tech then looked expectantly at Lindsay. It seemed she wanted to say something but she doesn't have the courage to. She remained silent today and didn't ask anything not pertaining the case we had... which I'm grateful for. She definitely knows when and where to talk. I admire her for that and she wholly earned my trust now. I nodded to show Lindsay I'm waiting for her to talk.

"What is it Linds?"

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, "Stell, I was wondering... Where are you sta-"

Convenient as ever, the guys barged in and started cheering as they saw us. Trisha looked like she was about to pull her hair out. "Geez!"

Lindsay smiled at me and whispered, "I'll ask next time... if you don't mind."

"Sure." was the only thing I said (...can say because the guys were interrupting us).

"Montana, want to grab dinner? My treat!" Danny chirped beside her. Trisha giggled as she hugged the half clothed blue eyed detective behind me mumbling, "You owe me pizza Don."

I studied them... it's cute watching the 'kids' grow. I decided to go out of the room when Lindsay was lecturing Danny about using his ankle as a leverage to ask her out whilst Sheldon laughed at him.

My brain asked for coffee so I went to the break room and filled my mug. I sniffed and gulped some of the dark liquid when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I dropped my mug but the hand from behind caught it.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?"

I turned and slapped his shoulder. "Don't do that!"

He smiled and placed my mug on the sink. "You're quite cranky when you didn't have your caffeine fix."

I scowled, "Who you calling cranky?" I grabbed my mug and started washing it but he grabbed it and washed it for me.

"Come on home, I'll fix us something to eat."

Mac Taylor's gonna cook for me? That's something to look forward to.

-------------------------------------------

The journey to his apartment was relaxing. I didn't mind that we didn't have any small talk (it's really not necessary), it's quite obvious that he's got something on his mind. Maybe it's got something to do with the 'chat' he had with the chief. Oh god... is something wrong? What happened?

He was opening the door when he saw my face so he spoke, "Don't worry about me."

I just gave him a nod then went in before him. He took my coat along with his and hung it in the closet.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" he asked while offering me a bottle of beer (which I took, seeing that he has his own bottle).

That... is a dangerous question to ask me right now. I mentally slapped my self for thinking such thoughts. I leaned on the kitchen counter avoiding his eyes.

I gulped some of my drink and put it on the counter behind me, "Uh..."

I heard him settle his drink down by the sink, walk towards me and before I got a chance to move, there he is... standing right in front of me, hands in either of my side, resting on the counter.

"Look, don't think too much. You're losing your focus here.", he winked, "You might not enjoy my meal."

I looked down and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about... what you and the chief talked about. Is there anything that I should be worried about?"

He carefully pondered what to say before replying, "Well, somebody sent him a text message about our little 'situation'. News travels as fast as the innovations in technology I guess."

I looked up a little relieved, "What did he say?"

"He asked when and what happened. I delicately explained the necessary details about our situation to him."

"And he said...?"

"Congratulations."

I tried to move purposely to try increase the space between us but he didn't budge. His eyes pinned me in more ways than one and I... am losing my balance.

"He did talk about the case that happened in your apartment. He got concerned and think it's one of the most wanted gangs' doing. The other supervisors agreed to combine any possible connection we have in any case and get the people who did it. They believe the motive was more than just a robbery. I promise I'll do what I can to solve this case."

My worries faded when I saw that he really meant what he said. I gave in to the temptation and held his face, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"Thank you... for everything. Really I..."

He tilted my chin using his right hand and replied, "You don't have to worry about that... or anything. I'm here for you always. If you need something -"

I pressed my fingers on his lips and smiled, "I appreciate it."

His left arm circled on my waist and pulled me against his body. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine...

As if electrocuted, he pulled back and cleared his throat.

No...wait... Is he worrying about being reckless? I don't mind...

He started mumbling as he took steps away from me, "I'm sorry... uh... so what do you want -"

I grabbed his hand and snuggled close, "I want you."

I saw his eyes go darker and dilate. He turned and pressed me against the wall, kissing me senselessly.

Alcohol and desire (though it's more than the second word) flowed through my veins and hot passion can be felt in the air. He placed butterfly kisses from my lips to my jaw... my neck, making me gasp and grasp his shirt. He paused to toy with the hem of my shirt whispering in my ear, "I want you too..."

He took off my blouse while I unbuttoned his shirt then started kissing his bare strong hard chest. He placed both of his hands on my hips and hoisted me up... I wrapped my legs around his waist and rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Mac... shirt off... now.", I moaned against his lips.

He pulled and shrugged the clothing off without removing his lips from mine. Our tongues danced and our bodies craved for more. He nuzzled my neck as I suck his earlobe making him shiver and groan.

My heartbeat races when he sucked on my collarbone, marking me as if claiming me... I don't mind... I want to be his... and him to be mine... even if just tonight...

I tunneled my fingers in his hair and kissed him sultrily. His hands started roaming on my back, trying to remove another piece of clothing from me.

We were losing it... The heat was unbearable... we needed to take this some place else...

"Mac... bedro-"

A ringing sound catches my attention... I forgot about the noise when Mac nipped my neck. He caught my lips and nipped it as well. His hand traveled down to my behind making me arch my back to him. I heard him groan, "More..."

I want more too...

He was about to carry me to his bedroom when the sound came again. I remembered what I was going to tell him.

"Mac, someone's by the door."

He scowled at the untimely interruption and rested his forehead on mine, sighing.

"I wished it wasn't my door that was ringing."

I kissed him one more time before he puts me down on my feet. Handing him his discarded shirt, and him, mine, I helped him button his shirt on while he stared at me.

"Something on me?", I asked.

He grinned and huskily replied, "I wish I was."

Blushing, I playfully slapped his chest and wore my blouse.

As we walk towards the door, he said to me, "I swear if this isn't about work I'm gonna make him suffer."

"Be nice.", I said as I checked how I look for the last time and straighted his shirt once more.

I opened the door and standing in front of us were Danny, Don, Sheldon, Trisha and Lindsay (who looked worried).

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Taylor! We just came to drag you out to celebrate your wedding!"

Mac raised his eyebrows while I feigned to be serious.

"What if I said no?"

Danny grinned, "Don't worry Mac. It's on the unofficial best man.", pointing his thumb to himself.

Sheldon snickered behind Don, "Were we interrupting something?"

I saw Lindsay wince beside a giggling Trisha (which she nudged a moment later) mouthing sorry to me. I nodded in her direction and smiled. Mac glared at Sheldon and Don.

"Our dinner."

Don winked at Danny who had his mouth covered by his right hand. "Rrriiight."

Sheldon asked, "So? You guys coming? Some drinks and a meal on Messer here. Come on you guys, let's make Danny bankrupt."

I looked at Mac who was waiting for my answer, "Okay. Then let's go. I'm hungry... Thanks for the offer Danny."

"No prob."

My body's hungry for something else but food has to do. Mac grabbed our coats (helping me on mine) and closed the door. I could feel the gang's eyes on us... their watching us... with a smirk.

-------------------------------------------

The gang and I seated at a circular table and ordered some drinks. Of course, the guys had to push Mac into sitting beside me... being married and all (but Mac didn't seem to mind at all which was a bit worrying...). Danny didn't seem to mind to pay for tonight, he just looked pleased that one country girl came (but her attention was more on me and her best friend. I feel a little sorry for the guy). As I muse about my current situation (and forcely forget what _almost_ happened), I didn't think the topic I was dreading was coming.

After a few laughs and chats about cases, Trisha asked, "So... care to explain what really happened to you guys in Vegas? And I don't mean the drunken quadruplet here." (pointing at Don, Sheldon, Danny and Lindsay) "I mean, the wedding."

Oh boy... this is it.

I checked with Mac if it's okay and he confirmed. Looks like I'm the one who's gonna talk...

"Uh, okay, just don't blame me for the lack of details because even at this moment, we really don't remember it all."

Don smiled, "Come on! The suspense is killin' me."

Mac gave him a friendly stare and let me continue, "It started with a 'celebration' like this, I'm not sure who started it but... anyway, affter that I ... we have no idea what happen. All we know is they (I pointed at the four people in question) were present in the ceremony. The next morning, we opened our eyes to see the rings in our fingers."

Trisha smiled in content while the four of them had their jaws open... Okay, what's wrong?

"No way!"

Danny's eyes were wide and exclaimed, "I can't believe that!"

I joked, "Really? You and Don cried during the ceremony you know?"

"I didn't cry!", Don defensed.

"So did I!"

Gotcha.

"So tell me what happened then. I'm sure Mac here is interested to know too."

They gulped and looked at each other then at Sheldon and Lindsay asking for back up. Neither came.

"I... really don't remember anything... I was drunk...", Danny started.

"Same here."

These two are really something. Fine, if you don't wanna speak, I'll have to do something to make you. As for Lindsay, I'll have to talk to her when I get the chance. A song played and Danny's eyes lit up.

"Hey Montana, let's dance."

Lindsay stared at him, "You limp Danny."

He's just avoiding the awkward-scary moment...

"So what? It's a slow dance."

Trisha nudged her and she reluctantly stood up giving her a death glare before following a smiling Danny to the dancefloor. Don gave Trisha puppy eyes, begging her to pull him out of this one. She avoided his eyes and smirked at me. Finally, someone who'll help me... us. Sheldon cleared his throat and said, "I'm gonna get us another round of drinks and food, wanna come Don? Can't carry it all."

Don thankfully smiled, "Yeah."

And then there were three. Trisha was watching Lindsay dance with Danny (sending those secret messages I think)...-

Mac slowly wrapped his arm on my waist and I contained my sigh (or gasp.. at this situation, I wouldn't really know). I looked at him as he did to me-

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you two are flirting.", Trisha's voice came in the background.

I blushed but Mac didn't pull his hand away. "Good thing you know us, right Trisha?"

She decided to study us both and grinned. "You two look so sweet... and happy."

The two guys came in with drinks and some food, smiling.

"What did we miss?"

Trisha shrugged, "Just some mushy stuff between them."

"What mushy stuff?"

Danny and Lindsay came (him looking rather dismayed), "What mushy stuff...?"

Trisha sighed, "Nothing."

Danny grinned, "So Mac, tell me... what are the benefits of having her in your arms every night then have to work with her in the mornin'?"

He thoughtfully answered, "I have a prevailing to see her in another way."

"What's that?"

He replied, "Her non-cop side."

I don't know how to react to that... I have mixed feelings right now and I'm not sure which is which... Is that touched I feel or confused? Or both?

Sheldon inquired, "So you'll stay married?"

"We don't know yet."

"Have to see how it works eh?"

I nodded.

Lindsay thought aloud, "I know alcohol can make you do stupid but this isn't stupid."

Don mumbled before drinking, "If you know you're capable of dong something stupid, why drink?"

We all looked at the liquid in front of us and shook our heads.

"That's the most meaningful thing you said tonight Don.", Danny laughed.

"Don't push it Danno, or you'll regret saying that."

Sheldon took his glass, "Before we end this night, a toast to the new married couple."

Everyone followed suit, "To Mac and Stella."

"To Mac and Stella."

-------------------------------------------

We came home four hours before shift starts, I groaned while dropping on the bed (with just a robe and a gown beneath it), "Damn it."

"Tired?"

He sat beside me and started unbuttoning his top. As much as I'm enjoying my view, I want to sleep so bad. I feel very dizzy...

"Yeah. And I have to work hours from now."

He smiled as he lay down beside me, "Then sleep or you might be late."

I grinned, "Or else my cranky boss'll lecture me about being late."

He shook his head chuckling and turned to face me.

"Cranky eh?"

He wrapped his arms around me whispering, "Good night Stell."

I snuggled close to him and sighed in content to his warm body.

"Good night Mac."

A lot has happened and things have been said this day that needs to be pondered deeply. I would (now) if I could but my brain refuses to- I don't blame it. Looks like tomorrow's going to be a very busy day. Tonight... I'm satisfied to be in his arms. I never thought I'd have this much fun in a day. And to think that's just the beginning...

TBC...

-------------------------------------------

I would like to say thanks for your previews reviews (they really give me inspiration) and now, I would like to read more from you! What do you guys think? I know what I did to Mac and Stell was mean but I'll make up for it next chapter (grins). mj(wgf)


End file.
